The present invention relates to an apparatus for conforming a functionalized flat flexible film on an optical lens. A further object of the invention is a method for adhering, transferring or molding a functionalized flat flexible film to an optical lens by means of said conformation apparatus. A still further object of the invention is a functionalized optical lens, said functionalization being obtained by gluing, transfer, or molding of a functionalized flat flexible film onto an optical lens by using the conformation apparatus.
A number of citations describe means and methods making it possible to apply a film to an optical lens. Among these documents patent application WO 97/35216 can be cited which claims an apparatus for laminating a film onto an ophthalmic lens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,670 claims a method for manufacturing a polarized lens by the application of pressure on a polarized film, said pressure allowing the establishment of contact between said film and said lens. U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,665 likewise describes an apparatus making it possible to establish the contact between a functionalized film and an optical lens, the contact between these two bodies being made permanent under the effects of irradiation of the adhesive present between the film and said lens.
All of these means and associated methods make it possible to obtain functionalized optical lenses using an optical lens and a functionalized film. However, their reproducibility and their conditions of use are rather limited. It is in fact difficult to realize functionalization of an optical lens having a concave surface or utilization of these means on films having a low expansion property. The present invention thus proposes applying a technical solution to these limitations by using an apparatus for conforming a functionalized flexible planar film onto an optical lens regardless of the nature of the film both in its functionality and in its intrinsic characteristics, and the radius of curvature of the lens.